


Rebound

by JLCCofCreatonWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akane's age is fine enough for Onaga, Big bro Akaashi, Big bro Hirugami, F/M, Heartbreak, I feel bad calling it suicide attempt ;-;, Island AU!, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pep Talk, Pining, Please don't judge me-, Rarepairs!!!, Same AU as my other story Low Tide, Should I call it Suicide attempt?, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLCCofCreatonWriting/pseuds/JLCCofCreatonWriting
Summary: And at that moment, Anahori Shūichi had felt like the most biggest, most pathetic idiot in history. Why? For falling in love with a man who chose someone clearly better, more attractive than the pimple-decorated atrocity he calls himself.
Relationships: Anahori Shuuichi & Bessho Kazuyoshi, Anahori Shuuichi & Onaga Wataru, Anahori Shuuichi/Bessho Kazuyoshi, Hirugami Sachirou & Bessho Kazuyoshi, Onaga Wataru/Yamamoto Akane, Suwa Aikichi & Bessho Kazuyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Rarepair Hell, boys.

___ ______________________________________________

_This was it. It was all over._

He stood there, staring fondly at the orbs of the brunette girl. His overjoyed smile widening as his grip on the girl's hand tightened. At the same time, Akane looked up to the almost hunched figure of him, standing on the tip of her toes. She almost looked like she was hoping to fall out of balance because she knew Onaga was there to catch her. 

_But who was going to catch him?_

The him who fell for the person catching someone he barely knew. The him who was with the boy for a longer time than her, yet he chose her. 

_He knew it. But why'd it have to be this way?_

He watched the two lock lips, Onaga lifting Akane up to his face. Their figures being illuminated by the moonlight shining down on them, making the moment more painful for Anahori to watch. And when he thought the large crack in his heart wouldn't grow any bigger, he heard the man he loved so much mutter lowly, though he felt like it was the only thing his ears heard. 

"I love you Akane…. I really do." 

The sound of his own heart cracking was probably the loudest sound his ears could ever tolerate, he feels as if the whole world could hear how broken he is right now.

"I do too. I love you too, Wataru." The girl in his arms replied, a loving smile on her face as she embraced the taller teen, his figure swaying her as if she was some delicate child in a mother's arm.

_Shatter._

He can no longer take all of this pain and regret in one moment. Without a second thought, he threw the boquet of flowers meant for Onaga to the side, as he turned on his heel to run away from the scene he couldn't get out of his damn head.

And at that moment, Anahori Shūichi had felt like the most biggest, most pathetic idiot in history. Why? For falling in love with a man who chose someone clearly better, more attractive than the pimple-decorated atrocity he calls himself.  
____________________________________________

Bessho tapped his fingers impatiently, side-eyeing his unusually quiet smart phone that was right beside his plate, as he and his housemates were having dinner.

"Is there something wrong, Kazuyoshi? Is the food bad? Are you not feeling well?" Suwa, the "parental" figure of their apartment, questioned. Worry quickly lacing his features as he set his chopsticks down.

"Ah, Suwa-san nothing is wrong. The food's fine, and I'm fine. It's just…. Something else." Bessho replied, waving his hands dismissively, forcing a small smile towards the buzzcut as sign of thank you for concerning about him.

"If you say so, then. But, feel free to talk to me or to any of us if something is bothering you, Kazuyoshi." The man added, smiling back at the teen, as he went back to finishing his food.

Bessho only nodded quietly, picking up his utensils and lazily chewed on his food. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his foot from under the table, and out of curiousity he bent down to look at however's foot had collided with his.

Surprised, he pulled back from his position and resumed to eat his dinner, but quickly as he went. Finally finishing his food, his chair squeaked back, with a soft screech. "Thank you for the food." He muttered, bowing at Suwa and Kanbayashi for cooking his meal. The teen placed his dishes on top of the sink and ran to his room, his phone in his pocket.  
____________________________________________

Sniffling, he arrived at the doorstep of the house he was staying in, the tears already dropping to the welcome mat of the house. 

With a deep breath, he entered the home with his head hung low, his hands lazily by his sides.

"Ah! Anahori, there you are-" Konoha said, as he stood up from the couch to approach the younger one.

"I'm going to my room."

"But your dinner, you still haven't eaten it-"

"I'm not hungry anyways, Konoha-san." Anahori managed to hold in a sob, raising his head to smile sadly at the older one. Afterwards, he lowered his head once again, possibly lower than before, and scurried off to his room.

Konoha was taken aback by the state his workmate was in. With a sigh, he sat back down on the couch next to Washio. 

"What happened? Was he upset with you?" The taller man asked, draping his arms around Konoha's shoulders. "No…. And…." The ash blonde cut himself off, his face expressing that of worry and concern.

"And what?" Washio asked, hugging Konoha tighter. "The kid was crying, Tatsuki…. There were tears dripping down his face." Konoha whispered, looking at the taller with a troubled expression.

"What do you think, happened?"

…

He flung the door open with a steady swing, immediately wiping away at the tears he had unintenionally showed his older workmate. 

Once he reached his bed, he immediately threw himself onto bed, letting his body collide with the cold, messied pillows and sheets.

He didn't have to worry about people walking in on him crying like this. Onaga was going to stay at the Yamamoto's household for tonight, and he doesn't even care in the slightest if they went up to check on him.

He justed wanted to be alone right now. Him, his tears, and the overwhelming regret he had just been overcome with.  
____________________________________________

"You seemed so troubled, so I thought you needed to get something off your shoulders, correct?" The wavy brunette commented, sitting himself on Bessho's desk chair, as the said teen sat on his bed.

' _So he did notice something was wrong with me. That's to be expected of Hirugami-san. Man, sometimes I wish he didn't know much about me. I'll just be a bother to him if I tell him what's wrong-_ ' The boy's train of thought was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Bessho. Please stop speaking in your mind and speak to me. Anything you say is something I'm willing to listen to." Hirugami smiled, squeezing Bessho's shoulder and giving it a little shake, before finally releasing his hold on the other.

The younger stared at Hirugami once more, before averting his eyes, and defaultly placed his hands on his side. 

"I…. I was worried about, Ana-chan." Bessho mumbled, his face dusted lightly with pink as he uttered that nickname. Of course Hirugami wouldn't know whi he was talking about if he used that nickname only Anahori would understand. Stupid him. "Ah, you mean, Shuuichi-kun, right?" Hirugami inquired. Bessho only nodded, eyes still not making contact with Hirugami's.

"Why is that you're worried about him? Did something happen? He's still in vacation this week, isn't he?" The brunette asked, one by one, keeping his tone softer than ever. 

"Yeah, he is. It's just…. He's usually talking to me right now. You know, about his day, his vacation. Stuff like that…." Bessho cut himself off, gripping the sheets underneath his just a bit tighter. "I haven't even received a single message since 5:00 PM. I don't even if he's had dinner yet." He continued, his voice getting louder because of his extreme worry for the ash blonde. 

"Hmmm. I see. You like Shuuichi-kun a lot, no? Because, I've never seen someone worry this much about a friend they've only met at work." Hirugami chuckled, seeing the teenager before him nod, but with a slightly flushed face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He reassured, placing his hands on Bessho's shoulder, but added no force onto his grip. "Now, have you tried sending the messages? Like, initiate the conversation?" Hirugami then asked, looking straight at Bessho.

Bessho finally turned to look at him in the eye, knowing that Hirugami would see how much was going in his mind. Possibilities of what could have happened to Shuuichi during his visit to the island. 

"I have but, he hasn't seen nor has he replied to any of them. That's what got me worrying." Bessho admitted, reaching for his phone to actually check if Anahori has seen his messages. 

"Hmmm. Bessho, if you don't mind, may I see your most recent conversation with Shuuichi-kun? I may have an idea." The older requested, holding his hand out for Bessho to hand over his phone. At first, Bessho was unsure, because for all he knew Hirugami was as sly as a fox when it came to most things. But of course, he could be trusted on most things as well, so he agreed. 

Holding it firmly, he clicked on Bessho's messages, and look for his conversations to Anahori. He found it easily, as it was decorated with yellow hearts and owl emojis, much to Hirugami's amusement and Bessho's embarrassment. Clicking on it, he saw the many sent messages Bessho had typed out. He scrolled upwards, to their most recent conversation, which was around 4:30 PM

**\---------------------4:30 PM---------------------**

**Ana-chan: Alright! Bessho, im going now**

**Me: Going where?**

**Ana-chan: didnt i tell you I was going to** **confess to Onaga 2day right?**

**Me: oh yeah that**

**Me: good luck then**

**Ana-chan: Thanks! You should go back to** **work**

**Me: oh no worries its almost dismissal anyways**

**Ana-chan: oh! Okay! But still take care, Bessho-kun!**  
**Ana-chan: ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/**

**Me: byeeeeeeee (^_-)v**

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Shuuichi-kun likes that tall dude in his floor. Onaga was it?" Hirugami asked, turningto Bessho as he handed his back his phone.

Bessho's expression slightly dropped, his frown getting wider. Hirugami hummed in acknowledgement at Bessho's seemingly quiet answer. He then sat up properly, and began to work his gears.

All of a sudden, Bessho's door jerked open with a mighty swing. 

"Sachirou! Look what Akaashi sent me!" Hoshiumi stood on the other side, holding his phone up for Hirugami to see. The smaller one made his way up to the wavy-haired brunette, overflowing with excitement.

"Oh? His workmate found a girlfriend already? That's nice." Hirugami smiled. "Yeah! Yeah! God, this Onaga kid's so lucky! His girlfriend looks so cute too." Hoshiumi beamed, pointing to the post he was referring to.

Bessho decided to peek at the post as well. He wasn't sure if he was hearing right from the loud mouth of his older workmate. He heard Onaga's name, but he heard girlfriend. Today was also the day Shuuichi would confess his feelings for the taller boy. If they did get together, why did Hoshiumi say girlfriend?

"Would you like to take a look, Bessho?" Hirugami asked, snatching the phone from Hoshiumi, so Bessho could have a better look. Taking the phone, he analyzed the post before him. It was certainly a picture of Onaga, under the moonlight whilst hugging a girl? With brown, hazel colored locks, eyes big and matched colors with her hair. 

This was definitely not Shuuichi. He handed the phone back to Hoshiumi, apologizing for taking it so suddenly. The seagull boy, slightly annoyed, but forgave him anyway. Said boy walked out of the room, bidding the two good bye.

Bessho had sat back down, his blood strangely boiling underneath his skin. He placed his hands on his laps, and balled them into tight fists.

"Bessho. I think I know…. What could've happened to Shuuichi-kun." Hirugami uttered, grabbing Bessho's attention. "Really?"

Hirugami nodded, but his face displayed that of…. Concern. Bessho wasn't sure why. "I'm not that sure, but your friend did say he was going to confess to someone called Onaga?" The other started, sitting back down on the desk chair.

"Yeah." 

"And that boy you saw in the picture was Onaga right?" 

"….Yeah…." Bessho nodded again, his face expressing confusion, as he started to wring his brain for any possible outcomes to where Hirugami was taking this. After a few minutes or so, it had finally hit him. His eyes widened in complete dismay.

"I think Shuuichi-kun's recovering from a rejection."

**Author's Note:**

> So yee chapter 2's coming up. But it maybe a lil late.... Online classes or pure laziness XD. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
